


Malec Cop Car

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Bad Boy Magnus Bane, College, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Relationship, High School, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Prom, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus Bane, True Love, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: This is based of the song Cop Car by Keith Urban





	1. Magnus and Alec meet for the first time

Cop Car 

We drove right past  
That no trespassing sign

We sat on the tailgate  
And watched the planes take off

We thought we had all night  
There was no need to rush  
That's when those cops  
Came pulling up  
And I thought  
Man, ain't this some shhhh

Your daddy's gonna kill me  
But if I survive tonight  
I wouldn't change one thing  
Baby, yeah  
I know it sounds crazy

But there was somethin' 'bout the way  
The blue lights were shinin'  
Bringing out the freedom in your eyes  
I was too busy watching you  
Going wild child  
To be worried about going to jail  
You were thinking that  
Running for it  
Would make a good story  
I was thinking you were crazy as hell  
And you were so  
Innocent  
But you were stealing my heart  
I fell in love in the back of a cop car

Man, they weren't playin'  
They sure threw those cuffs on quick  
You tried to sweet talk 'em  
They didn't fall for it  
But I did  
You were on the left  
I was on the right  
I knew you didn't smoke  
When you asked him for a light  
And I laughed  
He got mad and slammed the door

Side by side  
And locked in tight  
They were taking their time  
But we didn't mind

We talked  
And we laughed  
We sat real close  
By the time they let us go

I was already gone

 

*************************************

Magnus was known as the rebel in high school, he smoked, dressed in leather clothes and wore makeup and nail polish. He didn’t care what anyone said about him, he was his own person and took confidence in himself. Other kids called him the bad boy and trouble but he didn’t care, no one really bothered or messed with him. Magnus pulled up at school on his motorcycle and parks it and put the stand down and locks up his bike and lit a cigarette, it would get him through until lunch.

Alec LightWood was the exact opposite of Magnus, he was quiet, shy, reserved and always in a book or studying. He had 3 siblings, Izzy and Jace and his younger brother Max. Alec was picked on for being the smartest kid in all classes by the jocks but Izzy and Jace always stood up him, he had noticed Magnus on the way in but was told to stay away from him because of his reputation but Alec wanted to get to know him more, little did he know he would get the chance sooner than he thought. 

Magnus hated math, he sucked at math, he was failing math and was assigned a tutor to bring up his grade or he wouldn’t be a senior next year, he was headed to the library to meet his tutor, all he knew was his tutor’s name was Alec and that was it, he didn’t know what Alec looked like. Magnus pushed open the door to the library and looks around for Alec.

Alec couldn’t believe it, he was going to be tutoring Magnus in math, he was excited and nervous at the same time, what if Magnus didn’t like him? What if Magnus teased him? But he couldn’t wait to meet and get to know the man who held his attention for so long. Alec looked up and saw Magnus looking for him and signals him over.

Magnus walked over to Alec and sits across from him “hi I’m Magnus”

 

“I’m Alec, your tutor” he was amazed by Magnus’s eyes, they were brown with some gold and green in them.

Magnus smiles, he loved Alec’s light blue eyes. “I’m having trouble with the equations with letters and numbers, I just don’t understand it.

Alec smiles “no worries I can help you, I passed that class last semester, you’re in good hands with me”  
Magnus smiles “sounds great” he pulled out his math book and notebook and shows Alec what they had been doing in class.

Alec smiles and looks and started tutoring Magnus, he was trying to make it where Magnus would understand what he was saying.

An hour later, Magnus ran his hands over his face “I’m so going to fail”

“No, you’re not, this stuff is tricky, I have never let anyone down before and I’m not starting now”

Magnus looks at Alec “I just don’t get this stuff, I hate math and math hates me”

Alec looks at Magnus “let’s take a break and go outside for some air”

Magnus nods “god yes, I really need a cigarette right now”

Alec nods as they got up and went outside “just don’t blow the smoke on me please”

Magnus smiles and lights one “never blue eyes”

Alec smiles “blue eyes?”

Magnus smiles “yeah it’s a nickname, you don’t like it?”

Alec smiles “my first one actually”

Magnus smiles “really?”

 

Alec smiles “yes”

Magnus smiles “can I call you blue eyes?”

Alec smiles “yes you can”

Magnus smiles “do you have a nickname for me?”

Alec smiles “not yet”

Magnus smiles “no rush blue eyes”

Alec smiles “OK cat eyes”

Magnus smiles “I like that”

Alec smiles “then that’s my nickname for you”

Magnus smiles “sounds good to me”

Magnus and Alec talked and got to know each other, whereas Alec had 3 siblings, Magnus was an only child to his mom who was a single parent and doing her best to make ends meet for them and that Magnus had taken a part time job at a restaurant to help out his mom. Alec had never been expecting to hear that this gorgeous man and his mom was struggling with money, he wanted to help Magnus somehow but not sure how. They went back to tutoring and went home at 4 that afternoon, with promises to see each other tomorrow at the library at the same time for more tutoring.


	2. Alec takes care of sick Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was some concerns about the tag for sick Magnus, hope this clears it up! hope you like it :)

Alec had been tutoring Magnus for a week and so far it was going good, Magnus was starting to get the hang of it and was slowly bringing up his grade. Magnus was glad Alec was his tutor, Alec was patient with him and helped him understand it. They were friends and Magnus would stand up for Alec, he wasn’t going to let anyone bully or hurt his friend, Izzy and Jace had welcomed Magnus into Alec’s life which made Alec happy.

One day Magnus didn’t show up for school, it wasn’t like him to skip school or their tutoring sessions, they had been to each other’s houses so they knew where the other lived, Alec was concerned for Magnus and was going over to Magnus’s house after school to check on him. After school Alec headed to Magnus’s with his homework and notes from his teachers, he had been thinking of all the possible reasons why Magnus wasn’t at school.

Magnus had gotten strep throat and ammonia and was very sick, he could hardly keep anything down and was running a high fever, his mom stayed home during the day to take care of him but had to go to work at night, Magnus had fallen asleep on the couch, his mom had left for work and he was tired from coughing and throwing up all night even though there was nothing for him to throw up.

Alec pulled up at Magnus’s house and got out of the car, Magnus’s mom was gone and his bike was there, so why hadn’t he been at school? Alec rang the doorbell and waited for Magnus to answer.

Magnus woke up hearing the doorbell and slowly got up and had to hold onto things, since he had gotten sick, he had been feeling weak and couldn’t stand long, Magnus opened the door and Alec gasped seeing Magnus so pale and weak. 

“Magnus?”

“Hey blue eyes” his voice was hoarse 

“What’s wrong?” he walked in and helped Magnus back to the couch and laid him down

“I have strep throat and ammonia, I’m too sick to be at school”

“Where’s your mom?” he was wiping Magnus’s head with a cool rag

“At work, she takes care of me during the day and works at night”

“How long have you been sick”

“4 days, I’m taking a lot of medicine to get better but I can’t hold anything down, mom is worried that if I get worse by the end of the week, she’s going to have to check me into the hospital”

“That’s awful, I can stay with you at night or at the hospital and help take care of you”

Magnus felt a small smile form “I would like that, thank you”

Alec smiles a little “you’re welcome, when was the last time you ate or drank anything?”

“An hour ago but it comes back up”

“At least try to eat some soup, you need something on your stomach”

Magnus nods "OK I will"  
Alec nods “I’ll be back with your soup and crackers and some drink” he got up and headed in the kitchen and found a can of vegetable soup and heated it up and got some crackers and sprite for Magnus. 

Magnus grabbed some tissues and sneezed and blew his nose, ugh he hated feeling so sick. He was glad Alec was there and going to take care of him, he smiled a little knowing he wasn’t alone. 

Alec came back in the living room with everything and put the drink down and sits next to Magnus “I’m going to give you some nausea medicine before you eat, see if that helps keep it down”

Magnus nods “sounds good, I didn’t think about trying that”

Alec looks at the bottles and picks up the one for nausea and gave Magnus one and hands him the glass of sprite. 

Magnus took the medicine and drinks some sprite “thank you”

Alec put the glass down “you’re welcome” he crushed up the crackers in the soup and mixed it up and fed Magnus the soup. Magnus had never expected Alec to feed him but didn’t complain, he was glad he had Alec taking care of him as he eats from Alec feeding him. 

Alec fed Magnus the bowl of soup and would help him drink some sprite, Magnus had finished the soup. Alec took the bowl in the kitchen and cleans it with hot water and soap to get rid of any germs and refilled the drink and came back and put it down. 

“Thank you blue eyes”

“You’re welcome cat eyes, how are you feeling?”

“Well so far it’s staying down so that’s a good sign”

“Do you usually get sick after you eat?”

Magnus nods “right after”

“Maybe the nausea medicine before eating was what you needed to do”

“Maybe, only time will tell”

“Well while we wait, I brought your homework and notes, I figured we could do it together and do some tutoring if you are feeling like it”

“Sounds good, I don’t want to fall behind”

Alec and Magnus did their homework and some tutoring, the soup had stayed down thanks to Alec’s idea of the nausea medicine before eating, they finished their homework and tutoring, Magnus was getting better with the math he was struggling with.

“Thank you blue eyes, it stayed down”

“You’re welcome cat eyes, I’m glad to hear that. I’m going to go and get some clothes and come back to take care of you while your mom is at work, you don’t need to be alone being so weak right now”

“Will your mom let you?”

“I think so. I’ll talk to her when I get home”

“OK, let me know what she said”

“I will, you rest and I’ll be back”

“OK, be careful”

“I will be” Alec got up and got his phone and keys and left

Magnus laid down and watched TV, he was glad he knew Alec. Alec headed home and was hoping his mom said yes, he wanted to be there to take care of Magnus while his mom was at work, Alec pulled up at home a little bit later and saw his mom was home and got out and headed inside. 

“Mom?”

Maryse came out of the kitchen “hey honey, where have you been? Dinner is almost ready”

“Mom? I just came from Magnus’s, he has strep throat and ammonia and he’s really weak and sick and his mom is at work and no one to take care of him. Can I stay the nights with him while his mom at work? He needs it mom”

Maryse smiles “of course honey, I have always told you 3 to always help a friend in need, just make sure you eat and do your homework and it’s OK”

Alec smiles and hugs her “thanks mom, I promise to eat and do my homework which I have already done and so has Magnus, we did it before I came here to ask”

Maryse smiles and hugs Alec “you’re welcome sweetie. He’s in good hands with you”

Alec smiles “yes he is”

Maryse smiles “go and get what you need and I’ll let your dad know what’s going on”

Alec smiles and ran upstairs to pack his bags, he couldn’t wait to tell Magnus his mom said yes, he packed his phone charger, bath stuff, clothes, books ( to read while Magnus slept so he wouldn’t bother him) and his art stuff and headed back to Magnus’s house. 

Magnus had fallen asleep watching TV when his cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, it was his mom, he sat up and answered, “hey mom”

“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling OK, Alec came over after school and gave me some nausea medicine and fed me some soup which has stayed down and we did our homework and tutoring, he went home to ask his mom if he could stay with me while you are at work and take care of me at night”

“That’s great that it stayed down sweetie, I hope his mom says yes, that would be a great idea”

“I agree, Alec was worried about me when he didn’t see me today and came to make sure I was OK and once he found out I was sick, it was like he went into doctor mode, he’s a great friend”

“Yes he is honey, I will be home in the morning and take care of you while he is at school, I hope you get better soon and don’t have to go to the hospital”

“Me too mom, hospitals creep me out”

She smiles and chuckled “I know they do sweetie”

Magnus smiles “not funny mom”

She smiles “just a little”

Magnus smiles “maybe a little”

While Magnus was on the phone with his mom, Alec pulled up and came inside with a smile and bags, Magnus smiles seeing that “she said yes mom”

She smiles “Oh thank goodness, get you some rest honey and I’ll see you in the morning” 

Magnus smiles “OK mom, I love you”

She smiles “I love you too honey, bye honey”

Magnus smiles “bye mom” he hung up. “She said yes”

Alec smiles “yes, and she said for me to help you feel better”

Magnus smiles “I know you will”

Alec smiles and put his bag down and sits down in front of Magnus.

Magnus smiles as they talked for hours and took his medicine and ate dinner, he fell asleep around 11 that night and Alec fell asleep in the chair a little bit later, he was going to help Magnus get better.


	3. Magnus fights for Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter, I can't stop writing! Enjoy :)

Alec took great care of Magnus while Magnus was sick, it took a week but Magnus was finally back to full health and didn’t need to go to the hospital. Magnus got to school and had a cigarette, he was trying to quit to surprise Alec but it was hard. After he finished his cigarette, he popped some gum in his mouth and headed inside to find Alec. 

Alec was at his locker getting his books, he was so glad Magnus was better and coming back to school today, he had missed seeing Magnus there but had looked forward to going to Magnus’s house after school. Alec was so lost in thought that he never knew the jocks had surrounded him until the first hit to his face.

“Well well well our favorite nerd” one said

“Too bad no one is here to help you today” another one smirks

“No one cares about him” and they laughed

Magnus growled seeing them pushing Alec around and tripping him, Magnus went over, spun one of them around and punched him hard in the face “get away from him” Magnus growled

The jocks let Alec go and Alec fell to the floor, and a fight broke out. It was 6 against 1 but Magnus had never lost a fight and wasn’t about to start now, Magnus was quick on his feet, he was so enraged seeing them hurt Alec like that. The fight lasted for 30 minutes and when it finally ended all the jocks were on the floor and Magnus stood above them victorious. “Don’t you ever let me see you touch or speak to him! Do you understand me?!” the jocks nodded and scrambled to their feet and ran off.

Magnus knelt down and touched Alec’s cheek “are you OK?”

“Just a little bruise but I’m OK, thank you so much”

“You’re very welcome” he helps Alec up “where is Jace and Izzy?”

“They are out of town, they took Max to see grandma and won’t be back until next week”

Magnus had gotten Alec’s books and notebooks up and hands them to Alec “what about your parents?”

“They are still here but at work, thank you”

“You’re welcome, I have a test today in math”

“Good luck, you are doing much better”

Magnus smiles “thanks to you, you are a great tutor”

Alec smiles “I try”

Magnus smiles “you are, you don’t have to try too hard”

Alec smiles as Magnus walks him to class and they talked, Magnus was so easy to talk to. 

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Magnus had gotten his math test back, he had gotten an A, he was so thrilled, he ran to find Alec. Alec was putting his books away when he saw Magnus running to him “hey where’s the fire?”

Magnus just smiled and hands Alec his math test

Alec smiles and looks at it “that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” he hugs Magnus. 

Magnus smiles and hugs Alec “thank you so much for all your tutoring”

Alec smiles “you’re very welcome” 

Magnus smiles “can I come over to your house and hang out?”

Alec smiles “always”

Magnus smiles as they left and he followed Alec on his bike. They got to Alec’s house and did their homework and hung out, Magnus stayed for dinner and was on his bike about to leave and head home.

Alec smiles “I had fun”

Magnus smiles “me too, you never told me what you were going to college for”

Alec smiles “well not sports” he laughs 

Magnus smiles and laughs “I agree with that”

 

Alec smiles “I’m going for art”

Magnus smiles “that’s great, you would do great”

Alec smiles “what about you?”

Magnus smiles “fashion”  
Alec smiles “makes sense, you are very fashionable”

Magnus smiles “It would be fun to do it as a career but my college is in MIlan”

Alec looks at Magnus “mine is in California”

Magnus looks at Alec “we’ll be apart”

Silence hung between them for a while until Alec spoke, “we would see each other again”

“I know but I love being around you”

“I love being around you too”

“So what do we do?”

“We go our separate ways in college and let fate bring us back together when the time is right”

Magnus nods “and we can keep in constant touch”

Alec smiles “very true”

Magnus smiles “I should get home, I’ll see you tomorrow”

Alec smiles “bye cat eyes”

Magnus smiles “bye blue eyes” he sped off into the night and headed home. Magnus got home a little bit later because he had stopped and picked up some nicotine patches and gum, he was going to stop smoking before it killed him. That night he threw away all of his cigarettes and popped some gum in his mouth and a patch on his arm, he would do this for Alec.


	4. First date, Cop car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's and Alec's first date, and I went had to do the title of the story! Enjoy :)

Magnus was proud of himself, it had been a week without smoking but he wasn’t going to fall back into the habit, he had decided to ask Alec out on a date. School had ended, it was a Friday, perfect night for a date night, Magnus smiled as he headed to Alec’s locker, since his fight with the jocks no one had really been teasing or hurting Alec. 

Alec was at his locker putting his books away, since Magnus fought the jocks, no one has really bothered him because they were scared of Magnus, he smiled at the memory, it was wonderful knowing someone cared about him enough that wasn’t his family to fight for him, he shut his locker and smiles seeing Magnus walk up, there was something different about Magnus, he just didn’t know what. 

Magnus smiles “hey blue eyes”

Alec smiles “hey cat eyes”

Magnus smiles “what are you doing tonight?”

Alec smiles “staying home and watching Netflix and drawing”

Magnus smiles “would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

Alec smiles “yes I would”

Magnus smiles “I’ll pick you up at 7”

Alec smiles “sounds good, do I need to dress up?”

Magnus smiles “no, just dress casual”

Alec smiles “OK, there’s something different about you, what is it?”

Magnus smiles “I’ll tell you tonight”

Alec smiles “OK sounds good, I’m looking forward to it”

Magnus smiles “I’ll see you then blue eyes” he walks away and headed outside and got on his bike, he was going to drive his truck for tonight. He had been driving his bike for years but he didn’t want Alec scared as he headed home. He was going to tell Alec tonight that he had stopped smoking.

Alec smiles and headed home, he couldn’t wait for his first date with Magnus. Wait, what was he going to wear? He needed Izzy’s help so badly, he only had 3 hours. He got home and ran in “Izzy?!”

Izzy came running downstairs “what’s wrong?!”

“Magnus asked me on a date tonight and I don’t know what to wear!”

Izzy smiles big and grabbed Alec’s arm and led him upstairs “how long do I have?”

Alec smiles “3 hours”

Izzy smiles “plenty of time”

Alec smiles “this is my first date”

Izzy smiles “I know” 

And with that said she got started on Alec. She was going to make Alec look hot for his first date.

Magnus was at home, he had made sure his truck was cleaned out and got rid of the cigarette smoke, that took an hour but the smell was finally gone. He checked the time, it was already 5, he headed inside to shower and get dressed. He was going to stop and get Alec some roses on the way, he wanted tonight to be special for Alec.

Izzy had done everything in an hour “you look great!” she smiles

Alec smiles “thanks Izzy but he said casual”

Izzy smiles “this is casual”

Alec smiles “I’m nervous Iz”

Izzy smiles “relax and have fun with him”

At 7:00pm Magnus arrived on the dot and knocked on the door. Izzy smiles and answers “hey Magnus”

Magnus smiles “hey Izzy”

Izzy smiles “come in”

Magnus smiles and walks in

Alec smiles and came downstairs “hey cat eyes”

Magnus smiles “hey blue eyes, you look great”

Alec smiles “thank you so do you” he was wearing blue jeans with a black button up shirt with black boots and blue jean jacket and his hair was styled where you could see his blue eyes more.

Magnus smiles “you’re welcome, and thanks” he was wearing an outfit similar to Alec’s but he was wearing black leather jeans with a blue button up shirt and his leather jacket with boots and his hair was spiked up. He hands Alec the roses “these are for you” 

Alec smiles and smells the roses “thank you, they’re beautiful”

Magnus smiles “you’re welcome”

Izzy smiles and takes them “I’ll put them in water in your room in a vase”

Alec smiles “thanks Iz”

Izzy smiles “you’re welcome, now go and have fun”

Magnus smiles and extends his arm to Alec “ready to go?”

Alec smiles and links his arm through Magnus’s arm “yes I am”

Magnus smiles and opens the door for Alec as they left and got into the truck and headed to the restaurant. 

Alec smiles “you have a truck?”

Magnus smiles “yes, my dad left it to me as he walked out on me and mom, it was the only best thing he did to me”

Alec smiles “it’s a nice truck and I’m sorry about your dad”

Magnus smiles “I honestly don’t care about him, me and mom are doing fine without him”

 

Alec smiles “I agree with that”

Magnus smiles “besides I’m here with you”

Alec smiles “very true. So are you going to tell me what’s different about you?”

Magnus smiles “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed yet”

Alec smiles “highlights?”

Magnus smiles “nope but that sounds like a good idea”

Alec smiles “you got your teeth whitened”

Magnus smiles and chuckles “nope” as he pulled up at an Italian restaurant and they headed inside and sat across from each other so they were face to face”

Alec smiles “contacts”

Magnus smiles “nope. I’ve never needed contacts or glasses”

Alec smiles “then I don’t know”

Magnus smiles “I’ve stopped smoking, granted it’s a week but I’m doing it”

Alec smiles “oh my God! That’s awesome! I’m so proud of you”

Magnus smiles “thank you, that first day you started tutoring me and asked me to not blow smoke on you, I knew then it was time to stop before it killed me so last night I got the gum and patches and got home and threw away every pack I owned”

Alec smiles “wow, that’s so sweet, you can do it, I know you can”

Magnus smiles “I agree, like I said it’s been a week but it’s an improvement”

Alec smiles “what counts is that you are trying and I’m proud of you”

Magnus smiles “thank you”

Alec smiles “you’re welcome”

Magnus was a complete gentleman, he ordered for them and they talked the whole time, it felt right being there with Magnus. This is what he had imagined his first date would be like, after they enjoyed a wonderful meal and dessert Magnus had paid and left the tip, he didn’t let Alec pay for anything, Alec had never been treated so sweetly by anyone until Magnus. They were driving in Magnus’s truck just talking and didn’t notice the ‘NO TRESPASSING’ sign and sits on the tailgate just talking. 

Magnus smiles “tonight has been great”

Alec smiles “yes it has been, thank you so much for a wonderful first date”

Magnus smiles “you’re very welcome, I hope I can take you out on more in the future”

Alec smiles “I would like that”

Magnus smiles “me too”

The next thing they heard was police sirens and they just looks at each other.

Alec swallowed “crap”

Magnus nods “your dad is going to kill me”

Alec nods “and me too”

The cops had cuffed them, Alec tried to sweet talk them but they didn’t buy it, but what made Magnus smile and laugh was Alec asking them for a light. Magnus and Alec sit next to each other and talked and laughed despite being back in a cop car. Many hours later they were released and no charges pressed against them and the cops didn’t call Alec’s parents which they were relieved about and gave a warning not to do it again. 

Magnus chuckles “I wasn’t expecting that”

Alec chuckles “me neither, at least it’ll be our little secret” 

Magnus smiles “very true”

Alec smiles “but being in the back gave us a lot of time for more talking”

Magnus smiles and pulls up at Alec’s house “very true, like the fact that I love you”

Alec smiles and looks at Magnus “I love you too”

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus

Magnus smiles and gets out and walks Alec to the door “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Alec smiles “sounds great”

Izzy, Jace, Max. Maryse and Robert were watching at the window, they had heard Magnus’s truck pull up. 

Magnus smiles “I’ll call you when I’m on my way”

Alec smiles “sounds good, then we can figure out what we want to do”

Magnus smiles “sounds good to me”

Alec smiles “good night cat eyes and I love you”

Magnus smiles “good night blue eyes and I love you too” he pulls Alec to him and kisses Alec. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus as they kissed, Magnus held Alec to him as they shared a kiss under the stars, Alec’s family was smiling big. 

Magnus smiles and pulls away “bye blue eyes”

Alec smiles “bye cat eyes”

Magnus smiles and turned around and got in the truck and headed home. 

Alec smiles and touches his lips, his lips still tingled from the kiss as he went inside, he was so looking to many more dates with Magnus.


	5. Magnus plans a special night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first month anniversary and Magnus has big plans for them. Enjoy y'all :)

Magnus and Alec had hung out a lot more since their first date, they had went to art shows and exhibitions, movies, out to eat, picnics by the lake, and even some fashion shows. They always had fun together no matter what they were doing. It had been a month since they had started dating and Magnus had been working triple shifts at work, he was going to take Alec out for a very romantic and special dinner.

Alec was in his room drawing an angel floating over a castle, he had barely seen Magnus, they had been dating for a month and he was wondering why Magnus hadn’t been around much. Alec had been missing Magnus terribly, he was hoping everything was OK between him and Magnus and their one month anniversary, he was hoping he would be able to see Magus on their anniversary.

Magnus got home and fell asleep, he was exhausted but it was going to be worth it, he was going to take Alec to a restaurant called Michelin's, it was crazy expensive but he almost had enough saved up for it, he just needed 3 more shifts and he was set, not to mention the locket and promise ring he had gotten Alec as a gift. He was going to spoil Alec on their one month anniversary.

Alec had gotten Magnus a gorgeous cat eye diamond Rolex watch and on the back it said ‘our love is timeless, I will love you forever.’ Their one month anniversary was two weeks away and he had barely seen Magnus. Magnus had finally gotten enough money saved up, he knew Alec was going to love his surprise. 

It was their anniversary, Magnus had sent Alec a text saying to dress in his best and he would be there at 6 to pick up Alec, Alec was all smiles, he was so excited to see Magnus, as he picked out a nice pair of slacks with a white shirt and jacket and shoes, he had no idea what Magnus had planned for them. Magnus had picked out a nice pair of slacks with a blue shirt and jacket and shoes, he had gotten Alec roses, they were red, light blue, pink, white and orange. He had gotten his mom to let him use her car and she took the truck to work. 

At 6 on the dot, Magnus had pulled up at Alec’s house and got the roses and went to the door and knocked on the door. 

Maryse smiles and opens the door “hi Magnus”

Magnus smiles “hi Mrs. LightWood” 

Maryse smiles “come in, Alec will be down in a minute”

Magnus smiles and walks in “thank you”

Maryse smiles “you look nice Magnus”

Magnus smiles “thank you, I have a special night planned for me and Alec”

Maryse smiles “we haven’t seen you much”

Magnus smiles “yeah I’ve been working triple shifts at work just for tonight, but it will be worth it”

Alec smiles and came downstairs “hey baby”

Magnus smiles “hey darling” he went over to Alec and hands Alec the roses and kisses Alec. 

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus “thank you, they’re beautiful. I love the colors” he smells them

Magnus smiles “you’re welcome, I have a special night planned for us”

Alec smiles “I can’t wait, I’ve missed you”

Magnus smiles “I’ve missed you too”

Maryse smiles “I’ll put them in water for you honey”

Alec smiles and hands them to his mom “thanks mom”

Maryse smiles “you’re welcome”

Magnus smiles and extended his arm to Alec “ready darling?”

Alec smiles and links his arm through Magnus’s arm “yes baby”

Magnus smiles as they left and he opened the doors for Alec as they got in the car and headed to the restaurant for a romantic dinner for their anniversary. 

Alec smiles “your mom let you use her car?”

Magnus smiles “yes, I asked her if she would mind taking my truck for tonight and she said she wouldn’t mind, she knows what I’m doing for tonight”

Alec smiles “are you going to tell me?”

Magnus smiles “nope, it’s a surprise and I really hope you like it”

Alec smiles “I know I will” 

Magnus smiles as he pulled up at Michelin's 10 minutes later.

Alec smiles and gasped “you brought me to Michelin's?! This place is crazy expensive”

Magnus smiles “I know, that’s why I’ve been working so much, I have enough saved up and yes I am, I wanted it to be special” as he got out and took Alec’s hand as they headed inside.

The woman smiles “good evening and welcome to Michelin's”

Magnus smiles “good evening, reservations for 2 under Bane” 

She smiles and looks “yes sir, your table is ready, this way please”

Magnus smiles at Alec as they followed her, Alec smiles at Magnus, he couldn’t believe Magnus had done this for him.

She smiles and led them out to the balcony with a beautiful table setup with candles and a bouquet of roses for Alec, and there was fruit with a chocolate fountain in the middle with sparkling juice in an ice bucket “here you go”

Magnus smiles “thank you” he pulled out Alec’s chair for him

Alec smiles and sits down, he was in awe by how much Magnus had gone out for him

She smiles “you’re welcome, you’re waiter will be out shortly” she left

Magnus smiles and sits down and pours them some sparkling juice and hands Alec his glass. 

Alec smiles “wow baby, I can’t believe you done this for me”

Magnus smiles “only the best for you darling, you like it?”

Alec smiles “I love it! This is so romantic”

Magnus smiles “I’m going to spoil you darling”

Alec smiles “you already do baby”

Magnus smiles “I hope you’re hungry because we have a 10 course meal”  
Alec smiles “you amaze me”

Magnus smiles “always and only for you” he hands Alec a black box

Alec smiles “baby” he opened it, inside was a gold locket with rubies and diamonds, inside the locket was a picture of them and on the back it had the day they met and got together “oh baby, I love it! Hook it on me?”

Magnus smiles and gets up and hooks it around Alec’s neck and sits down again. “I saw it and knew it would look great on you”

Alec smiles “you’re the sweetest”

Magnus smiles and hands Alec another box 

Alec smiles “baby” he opened it, inside was a gorgeous white gold blue fire opal with red and yellow diamond promise ring “oh my God baby”

Magnus smiles and slides it on Alec’s finger “it’s a promise ring darling, I promise to love you no matter if we’re here or far apart, to always be there for you and love you no matter what, my promise that one day when the time is right to marry you and start family with you”

Alec smiles as happy tears fell “oh baby, this is so sweet and beautiful and I promise you the same thing, You make me so happy baby”

Magnus smiles and wipes Alec’s eyes “you make me so happy too darling and you deserve this and more”

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec

Alec smiles “I love you”

Magnus smiles “I love you too”

Alec smiles and hands Magnus a box

Magnus smiles “darling” he opened the box, inside was a gorgeous cat eye and diamond Rolex watch and on the back it said ‘our love is timeless, I love you.’ “oh darling, I love it”

Alec smiles and hooks it on Magnus’s wrist “I had it custom made for you baby”

Magnus smiles “thank you so much darling” he kisses Alec

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus smiles “you’re very welcome baby”

Magnus and Alec enjoyed a wonderful 10 course meal, and Magnus had paid for and even had enough left for a nice tip, they left the restaurant and ended up going out dancing, it was a wonderful night on the first month anniversary, Magnus had also made sure there was roses waiting for Alec when they went dancing, Alec had 3 dozen roses and an amazing lover.

Magnus took Alec home around 11:30 that night and they had kissed good night, Magnus headed home, he was glad he could make their first month anniversary special for Alec, and there was going to be many more special nights.


	6. Magnus's dad returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated lately, I was having writer's block about how to bring in Magnus's dad. Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Magnus and Alec’s junior year went by quickly and they were seniors. It turns out that Magnus was the best thing that had ever happened to Alec, Magnus had helped Alec come out of his shell and routine of homework and studying, he was teaching Alec self defense and helping Alec have fun. Alec was learning a lot from Magnus and learning how to defend himself since they would be at different colleges for a while and unsure when they reunite, he was also having a lot of fun with Magnus, but they still made sure do their homework on school nights. 

Magnus was in class one day when he was called to the office, he didn’t do anything wrong not that he knew of, he wasn’t smoking anymore and he was working hard in his classes as well as a job, he headed to the office wondering what was going on. He walked in the Principal’s office “you wanted to see me?”

The principal nods “have a seat Mr. Bane”

Magnus sits down “am I in trouble?”

“No you are doing very well in your classes”

“Then what’s going on?”

The principal told his secretary to send in the visitor

Magnus was confused and about that time the door opened and a man walked in “hello son”

Magnus jumped up “what the hell are you doing here?!”

“Mr. Bane! Language!” warned the principal 

“Look I’m sorry but I don’t want anything to do with him! He walked out on me and my mom when I was 6, we are doing fine without him!”

His dad came towards Magnus “I’m sorry for leaving you and your mom”

Magnus stepped back “don’t come near me! I don’t want your sorry excuses! Just just go away!” he screamed at his dad as he ran out of the principal’s office as the bell rang. He quickly gathered his stuff and went to Alec.

Alec was at his locker switching out his books when he saw Magnus coming, he noticed Magnus wasn’t smiling and something was very wrong “hey baby, what’s wrong?”

Magnus just walked into Alec’s arms and laid his head on Alec’s chest “please hold me please love”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, he didn’t understand what had Magnus so upset “baby, talk to me”

“My dad is here”

Alec gasped and held Magnus closer “let’s go outside and you can tell me about it”

Magnus nods “OK love”

Alec led them outside, he knew Magnus hated his dad, he told him on their first date as they sat under a shaded tree and he held Magnus against his chest “talk to me baby”

Magnus told Alec about being called to the principal office and his dad walking in and apologizing and that he yelled at his dad not wanting to hear his excuses and ran out. 

Alec stroked Magnus’s back “oh baby, I’m so sorry”

Magnus shook his head, “it’s not your fault love, I don’t want anything to do with him. He’s dead to me, I don’t want him messing up my life, me and mom are doing fine without him. He never should have came here”

“I agree with you baby, you and your mom have been working hard to add to your college savings for after you graduate”

“Exactly, so we don’t him or his money, and plus I have you and I love you so much”

“You will always have me baby and I love you so much too”

They stayed under the tree until it was time for their next class, neither of them spoke but it wasn’t awkward, Alec knew Magnus needed to calm down before class. The rest of the school day went by quickly and they headed to Magnus’s to do homework and hang out. They got there and Magnus had told his mom what happened at school, she was as mad as Magnus had been when he saw his dad, she told him not to let his dad distract him from his schoolwork and to focus on college and everything would be OK. Magnus nodded and she went to work. Magnus and Alec had done their homework and laid on the couch and watched movies and ate popcorn and drank soda. 

Magnus was snuggled into Alec, “thank you for everything”

Alec kissed Magnus’s head, “always for you love”

Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek as the doorbell rings “there’s our pizza, I’ll get it” he got up and answered the door and glared at the man at the door “how did you find me?”

Alec sit up and went over to Magnus “who is it?”

“My lowlife dad”

“Hi I’m Malcolm”

Magnus glared at him “answer my question”

Malcolm looks at Magnus “I followed you”

“I’m calling the cops”

“Son-” he began

Magnus growled “you have no right to call me that!”

Alec had called the cops and told them what was going on, they were 3 minutes away. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry for what I done”

“I don’t believe you”

“And I don’t blame you for not believing me, but I want a chance”

“I said no! I don’t need you! You come to my school, you followed me here which is creepy and wrong”

The cops pulled up and arrested Malcolm. Magnus talked to the cops and closed the door.

“I can’t believe he came here let alone followed us”

“Me neither, you should tell your mom”

Magnus nods “I will in the morning, she needs to focus at work”

Alec nods “I agree”

The doorbell rang a second time and Magnus went to the door “who is it?”

“Pizza Delivery” 

Magnus opened the door “sorry about that it’s been a crazy day”

“It’s OK sir”

Magnus nods and paid for the pizza and tipped the guy and closed and locked the door “food’s here baby”

“Smells good love”

Magnus brought everything in the living room and they started eating. The rest of the night went smoothly and his dad didn’t return, Alec stayed the night. Magnus knew everything would be OK as long as he had Alec by his side. They fell asleep later on that night not giving Magnus’s dad another thought, they had talked about what their future held for them after high school and college.


	7. Magnus and his dad talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his dad talk. Let me hear you guys, should Magnus give his dad a chance?? Let me know at the end! Enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since the encounter with Magnus’s dad, Magnus and Alec kept to what they knew and enjoyed their time together, it was their last year together until they left for separate colleges for their careers. Magnus also worked to add to his college funds so he would be set for college. Magnus was considering moving to the college in California so he would be with Alec, he still had time to think about it, he was considering doing it to surprise Alec.

Magnus was leaving work one day when he saw his dad “now you’re following me to my work?”

Malcolm sighs “please let me take you to get something eat. I just want to talk”

Magnus huffed “I have to be Alec’s”

“Just give me an hour”

“Fine, I’ll let Alec know I’ll be running late”

Malcolm nods as Magnus sent Alec a text ‘hey babe. I’m going to be a little late, will explain when I get there’

Alec texted back ‘OK love, be safe and I love you’

Magnus smiles ‘I love you too babe’ he looks up at his dad “let’s go, your hour goes by fast”

Malcolm nods as they headed to a restaurant and sat across from each other “Magnus, I never wanted to leave you and your mom”

“But yet you did”

“I know and I feel bad about it”

“A little too late there”

“I know, but let me explain”

“Start talking”

Malcolm sighs “do you know what my job was when you were growing up?”

Magnus nods “a cop right?”

Malcolm nods “yes, well I was assigned to catch a drug dealer who made it impossible to catch”

Magnus nods as he listens  
Malcolm continued “well I was closing in on him when he found out about you and your mom, and he said he would find you and your mom in jail, I had to protect you two, I had no choice. I didn’t want to do it. After you and your mom left me, I spent all my time to catch or kill him. I wanted to make it safe for you two. It took all this time but we finally caught him and his gang and killed them, he won’t do anything to you or your mom. I left to keep you two safe, but I’m back now and I want to be in your lives again, I want to be there when you graduate, get married, walk you down the aisle, give you away, meet my grandkids and die of old age, I have left police force and I’m looking for a new job, that’s everything”

Magnus was quiet, he didn’t know what to think or say. 

“Do you still want me to go away?”

“Let me think about everything you told me, it’s a lot to take in”

“I understand, take your time”

Magnus nods as they ordered their food and drinks

Malcolm pushed a box to Magnus

Magnus looked up at his dad 

“Open it”

Magnus picked up the box and opens it, inside was a picture frame of all 3 them when Magnus was a kid “thank you”

“I really do hope you will give me a chance, we were so happy before that assignment, I want that again”

Magnus ran his hand over the picture “I remember this picture, we were at home, celebrating your birthday, I had just given you a new watch that mom helped me buy, we took this a few minutes after”

Malcolm nods “yes we did”

Magnus smiles a little “we were so happy”

Malcolm smiles a little “yes we were, we can be again if you think I’m worthy of a chance”

Magnus smiles “I’ll think about it”

Malcolm smiles “thank you”

Magnus smiles “you’re welcome”

Their food and drinks came out and they ate in comfortable silence, it wasn’t awkward. They enjoyed a nice lunch and Malcolm had paid for lunch. Magnus thanked him and they went separate ways, Magnus headed to Alec’s his heart was saying give his dad a chance but he was unsure, he was going to ask Alec what he should do. Alec always gave him the best advice and knew what to say. As Magnus drove to Alec’s he was thinking about the pros and cons of letting his dad back in his life, he just hoped that if he did, it wouldn’t be a mistake.


	8. Magnus talks to Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk. Sorry its short guys, let me know what you think! you guys are awesome and thanks for reading! your comments inspire me to write more :)

Magnus pulled up at Alec’s house a few minutes later and got out as the door opened and Alec walked out and went to Magnus and kissed him “hey love”

Magnus smiles “hey babe”

Alec smiles “is everything OK? You always come here after work”

Magnus smiles and hands Alec the picture his dad gave him “my dad stopped me as I was leaving, we went to lunch and talked”

Alec smiles and looks at the picture “you were so cute as a kid, come in and tell me everything”

Magnus smiles and nods “let’s go to your room, no one else needs to know”

Alec smiles and takes Magnus’s hand as they headed inside and upstairs to Alec’s room and sits in the window seat “so what happened with you and your dad?”

Magnus smiles and took a deep breath and told Alec everything they talked about and what his dad said about why he let him and his mom and finished a few minutes later.

Alec looks at Magnus and takes his hands “I believe everyone deserves a second chance but however I’m skeptical, what if he’s just telling you what he wants you to hear so you will welcome him back without hesitation, what if he didn’t leave the police force and wants you to think he did? And if he did, there’s bound to be people he’s pissed off, they could come after you and kidnap you for money, or beat you up or even kill you. That would kill me if I lost you because I love you so much. If you do give him a second chance be on your guard at all times, keep him on a tightrope, don’t let him destroy everything you and your mom has worked so hard to build for yourselves and think of your mom, if something happened to you she would be devastated and angry at him for putting you in harm’s way. I’m not trying to lecture you, I’m just saying do what feels right. Do what’s in your heart and to stay safe”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hands “my love, on the way over here I was thinking about the pros and cons of letting him back in my life, and of all the things that was running through my head that wasn’t one of them, you’re absolutely right. He could have just said that to make me instantly forgive him but I didn’t, I told him I need a few days to think about everything and I wanted to talk to you. I don’t want to have you or my mom lose me because I gave him a second chance and yes you’re right everyone deserves a second chance but he could have enemies and maybe lied to me about leaving the force, he could have enemies waiting to strike and do harm to someone close to him, I don’t want that to be me, and plus if something ever happened to you or my mom or your family I would never forgive him. I love all you so much. I’m going to think about it and then discuss my decision with you before I tell him”

Alec nods “you mean so much to me babe, I’m not going to lose you. Only way I’m ever going to lose you is old age not because you were killed or taken from me”

“I don’t want that either love, we belong together forever”

Alec nods “yes we do babe”

Magnus curled up in Alec’s arms, he knew Alec was right. He had a lot to think about. Magnus and Alec ended up going to the fair that night and having a great time, they focused on their time together and shared kisses on the ferris wheel. Magnus had won Alec some prizes playing the games and Alec had won Magnus some, it was a great night. Neither one of them brought up Magnus’s dad or his decision. After the fair they headed to Alec’s house and went to bed and fell asleep holding each other. 

The whole weekend revolved around them and they had fun together, Mangus had told his mom about his talk with Malcolm and she said what Alec said, but told him that if he did decide to give him a second chance she would support his decision as long as she didn’t lose her son in the process. Magnus smiles and hugs her and told her he wasn’t going to lose her either. 

Magnus knew forgiving his dad would be a risk but it was his dad, he was going to think a lot about it, he believed in second chances but he didn’t want no harm to come to anyone he loves, and if he did give his dad a second chance, was it worth the risk he would be taking? Lifes in danger? Losing someone he loved? There was a lot to consider and he was going to take his time deciding.


	9. Magnus's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes his decision and then tragedy happens. Hope you guys like it, sorry its short, it was hard to write, will post again soon. Let me know what you think!

Magnus took 2 weeks to make his decision. He played the conversations with his dad, Alec and his mom in his head, he did believe in second chances but he didn’t want anyone to get hurt, he was heading to meet his dad to tell him his decision, he had also done his research and found out some shocking things that he was going to confront his dad about. He pulled up at the coffee shop they had agreed to meet at and went inside and sits across his from his dad.

Malcolm smiles “hey Magnus”

Magnus shook his head and threw the files on the table “you never left the force, you lied to me”

“I’m sorry”

“Also that you are on a case involving a murder of a family just like ours and that’s why you’re here, it wasn’t for me, it’s for your job. I’ve talked to Alec and mom, and they are both worried that something will happen to me and then when I found out that you lied to me it made my decision easier, my answer is no, never contact me again” he got up and walked out without a second look back, he wasn’t going to lose anyone or let anyone lose him. He got in his car and headed to Alec’s house.

Malcolm sighed and looks at the evidence Magnus had found out about him, Magnus was a smart kid and he respected Magnus’s decision, he was just really hopeful of a second chance with his son but he never should have lied to Magnus in the first place. He got up and left with everything, he had hurt his only son.

Alec was waiting for Magnus to get there, he knew Magnus was meeting with his dad to let him know his decision, he had helped Magnus do research on Magnus’s dad and felt bad for Magnus when Magnus found out that his dad had lied to him and why he was really here. He had held Magnus as he cried, hurt by the lies.

It was around 10 that night and no one had seen or heard from Magnus. Alec was worried about Magnus and furious with Magnus’s dad. Alec went and found Malcolm “where is he?! Where is Magnus?!”

“He left hours ago, I thought he was with you”

“He’s not! If something happens to him, you’ll never be forgiven”

Malcolm stood up “we have to find him”

“Yeah no duh”

Malcolm nods as they left and had found Magnus’s car crashed into a tree but no Magnus, just a note that said ‘we have your son’

Alec glared at Malcolm angrily “this is your fault! I’m going to tell his mom. Find him” Alec hopped in his car and sped off to Magnus’s house, his true love was missing and it was Malcolm’s fault.

Malcolm felt bad for getting Magnus kidnapped, he was going to find his son no matter what. He began looking for clues or hints that would help figure out who had taken Magnus.

Alec had gotten to Magnus’s house and broke the news to Magnus’s mom and held her as she cried for the safety of her son. They started making posters with Magnus’s picture and filed a missing person's report of her son, the police got involved, Alec’s family also helped, they were going to help find Magnus and bring him home safely and alive. They started putting up posters and flyers and spreading the word, which got out fast. 

Malcolm had found out that he had been followed by a past case he had worked on and they had seen him and Magnus together and figured out that Magnus was his son, and that the crash wasn’t an accident, it was so he could get Magnus out of the car and take him, they could be anywhere by now and since Magnus’s phone was found at the scene there was no way to track Magnus by his phone, they would just have to go by tips and leads.

Magnus didn’t know where he was, all he knew was he was hurt, his hands were tied behind him, he had tape over his mouth and blindfolded and was moving possibly in the trunk of a car or van. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted his dad and now he didn’t know where was he was. He thought about Alec and his mom, he hoped they were OK and not in harm’s way.

Alec and everyone who knows and loves Magnus was looking for him, they were worried about Magnus’s safety and was going to bring him home safe and alive.


	10. The hunt for Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Magnus had been kidnapped. Will he be able to escape? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

The hunt for Magnus was on, there was flyers and posters, amber alerts, it was constantly on the news and radio, it was a very hot topic. Everyone wanted Magnus home safely. Alec cried at night but was strong for Magnus’s mom during the day and very angry at Malcolm for bringing his past there and for Magnus being taken, he also prayed everyday and night for Magnus to come home safely.

Magnus didn’t know where he was, all he knew was he was constantly switched into different cars so they wouldn’t be found. Magnus had managed to get the tape off his legs and hands and left behind in the others cars. He was leaving his DNA behind knowing it would let them know he had been there. He was furious with his dad for putting him in this position, for him being kidnapped but then a part of him was hoping his dad would save him. 

Malcolm had found Magnus’s duct tape that he had left behind as a way of saying ‘I was here’. Malcolm also had traced the cars to a rental car dealership. His captors had used different names except their own so they wouldn’t be tracked. Malcolm knew Magnus was probably furious with him about him being captured but was hopeful he would find him, which he had planned on doing. Magnus was his son no matter what.

Magnus had felt the car stop, his captors had gotten out and he heard the familiar sound of a restaurant bell sounding as they opened the door. Magnus pulled the tape off his mouth and took off his blindfold, he climbed through the back console of the car and slipped out of the car without getting their attention and took off from the restaurant, he needed to get help, he had found a police station and ran inside “please help me”

They looked up and at the posters “are you Magnus?”

Magnus nods “yes that’s me, some guys caused me to wreck and kidnapped me, they’re down at the restaurant, the car is black”

The chief nods and takes Magnus to his office “call home, we’ll go and get the guys, they won’t see you”

Magnus nods “thank you, where am I?”

“Chicago” 

Magnus nods “thank you”

The chief nods “you’re welcome, I’ll have an officer bring you some food and drink, it’s probably been awhile since you last ate”

Magnus nods “it has been”

The chief nods and left and told an officer to go and get Magnus some food and drink, he took other officers with him to arrest the people who had taken Magnus.

Magnus picked up the phone and dialed Alec’s number, he desperately needed to hear Alec’s voice.

Alec was with Magnus’s mom and Malcolm when his phone rang “it’s a Chicago number”

Malcolm looks at Alec “answer it, it might lead us to Magnus and put it on speaker”

Alec nods and answers and put it on speaker “hello?”

Magnus felt like crying, it felt wonderful hearing Alec’s voice after all this time “hey blue eyes”

Alec gasped and felt tears fall “oh my God love. You’re OK, I miss you so much”

Magnus felt tears fall “I miss you too love, I’m at the police station in Chicago, I was able to get away and I just took off and found the police station, they recognized me from a missing person poster and the chief put me in his office and went to arrest them. He’s having an officer bring me food and drink and told me to call”

“Oh love, I’m so glad you’re OK, we’ll be there soon to get you”

“Are you hurt? Ddi they hurt you?” asked Malcolm 

“As mad as I am with you dad, I’m relieved to hear your voice too, no they never hurt me and the only pain I’m in is from my wreck”

“Honey how bad were you hurt in the wreck?” asked his mom

Magnus felt tears fall more “Mom. As far as I know I hit my head and my right wrist is sore, I think it’s sprained but nothing too serious”

“We’ll be there in a few hours to get you, just hang tight Magnus”

Magnus nods “OK dad”

“I love you honey” said his mom

“I love you too mom”

Alec took it off speaker “love?”

“Yes love?”

“I’ve missed you so much and I can’t wait to hold and kiss you again”

“I’ve missed you so much too love, I can’t wait to hold and kiss you again either love”

“You’ve been gone for a month love”

“I have love?”

“Yes love, we never gave up hope and was going to bring you home alive and safe”

“Oh Alexander, thank you for never giving up on finding me”

“I never was going to love, I love you so much”

“I love you so much too my love” 

“I’ll see you in a few hours love”

“See you in a few hours love”

“Bye love”

“Bye love” Magnus hung up the phone as the door opened to the Chief’s office opened and an officer and doctor came in 

“I brought you some food and drink and a doctor to look you over”

Magnus nods “thank you, my mom, boyfriend and dad are on their way to get me”

The officer nods “the chief has arrested the guys who had taken you and caused the wreck so they can be taken back to your hometown for jail, they will never get out with the rap sheet they have”

Magnus nods “that’s good”

The officer nods “you’re welcome, I’ll send your loved ones back here when they get here”

Magnus nods “thank you”

The officer nods “you’re welcome” he left

The doctor looks at Magnus “I’m going to look you over before you eat so the readings will be accurate when I take your temperature and blood pressure”

Magnus nods “OK”

The doctor nods and started examining Magnus, he took his temperature which was normal and his blood pressure was low but that was due to lack of food and drinks for the past month and would go back to normal after he ate. Magnus had a few stitches on his head and his right wrist was sprained in a few places and would heal in a few weeks, he put a brace on his wrist and gave him something for pain and left. 

The minute the doctor left Magnus dove into the food and drinks, he was starving and thirsty as hell, it felt so good to eat and drink something, he couldn’t wait to see his mom, dad and his true love Alec. After he ate, he laid his head down on the desk to get some sleep while he waited, he fell asleep instantly, he was wore out and tired.

Alec, Lauren (Magnus’s mom) and Malcolm were heading to Chicago to get Magnus, hearing Magnus’s voice was exactly what they had been praying for ever since Magnus went missing and now they were heading to get him, Alec couldn’t wait to take his true love in his arms. Alec called his mom on the way to Chicago. 

Maryse answered “hey honey, any word yet?”

“I have great news mom, he’s alive, he’s in Chicago. He called me, me, his mom and dad are heading there to get him and bring him home”

Maryse sighed a breath of relief “oh honey, that’s great news. Stay with him as long you want, I’ll bring you some clothes when you get back just let me know when you get to his house when you get back”

“I will mom, and thank you. I’ve missed him so much, I’m so glad he’s coming home. He’s everything to me”

“I know honey and you’re welcome”

“I had to call you and tell you the great news”

“I’m glad you did honey. Have a safe trip”

“We will mom, I’m so excited to see and hold him again”

“I know you are honey, you’ve been apart from each other for a month”

“Yes we have mom and it’s felt longer than that”

“I know honey”

“I’m going to go and take a nap on the way there, I haven’t slept much since Magnus had been taken”

“OK honey. I love you”

“I love you too mom”

“Bye honey”

“Bye mom” he hung up and laid his head on the window and fell asleep knowing he was going to get Magnus in his arms in a few hours. 

A long car ride later, they got to Chicago and walked in the police station. 

The chief looked up “Hi can I help you?”

Lauren nods “yes please, we’re Magnus’s family”

The chief nods “he’s in my office, last time I checked on him, he was asleep. This way please”

Alec, Lauren and Malcolm followed him to his office, to Magnus. 

The chief opened the door as Magnus looked up “Mom, dad, love”

All 3 of them ran to him and hugs him, Magnus hugged them back as happy tears flowed with ‘I miss yous and I love yous’. Magnus felt so relieved to be back in with his loved ones. They thanked the chief for taking care of Magnus and the four of them left and headed home. Magnus and Alec was in the back asleep together. 

Lauren looked back at them and smiles “I’m so happy Magnus is back”

Malcolm looked at her “I know you and Magnus are mad at me for what happened and you have every right to be and I’m sorry. I’ll be leaving in a few days”

Lauren looked at him “I was mad at you to begin with but you helped bring him home, he’s alive and safe. What if i don’t want you to go? You have been the husband and father I remember you being when Magnus was a kid and it has rekindled the love I had for you then. He will forgive you. I want you to really leave the force and I want to be there when you do. He was so upset when he found out you had lied, it would be nice to be a family again”

Malcolm took her hand “I’ve never stopped loving you either and I would like that too. I’ll go tomorrow and quit. I can always get another job that wouldn’t put my family in danger”

Lauren squeezed his hand “that would be great”

Another long car ride home, all 4 of them headed inside, Magnus and Alec went upstairs to Magnus’s room and went to bed to get some more sleep. Lauren and Malcolm sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. Maryse had brought Alec some clothes and the 3 parents talked for while, after an hour Maryse left and went home and Lauren and Malcolm continued their conversation they had started in the car. Malcolm told her that he didn’t want to miss anymore of Magnus’s life and she told him that he had to earn Magnus’s trust again and Alec’s because of the loved the boys shared. Malcolm just nodded and promised he would do everything in his power to earn their forgiveness. 

Magnus’s return spread like wildfire like it did when he had went missing, everyone was so happy to hear that he was home safely and alive. Everyone brought them food and pies and all sorts of food. It was so wonderful to know Magnus was home safe and sound.


	11. Magnus asks Alec a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been dealing with my family and friend drama (which is still going on) and I've had major writer's block, so here is a chapter for you guys! I'm sorry it's short, next one will be longer! Magnus asks Alec a question but what will it be?? Let me know what you think! Enjoy! :)

It has been a few months since Magnus’s return and everything went back to normal. Magnus and Alec went to school, he continued to work at his job, and he managed to get caught up on the work he had missed since he was kidnapped. Lauren had went with Malcolm and watched him quit the force and they were slowly rekindling the love they once had for each other, Magnus was happy for his mom but kept an eye on his dad. After what happened Magnus had agreed to give him a chance but earning his trust was not going to be an overnight thing, it had to be earned and he was going to make Malcolm earn his trust. Malcolm and Lauren understood why Magnus was cautious and so did Alec and Alec’s family, they didn’t blame him for being unsure about trusting Malcolm.

Magnus and Alec were doing great in school and their relationship was wonderful. When they weren’t in school or Magnus wasn’t working they spent every moment together, they were so in love. Magnus had made up his mind, he was going to let Alec think he was going to Milan for college when he was really going to California to be with Alec and attend college for fashion. Magnus was amazing and had even designed Alec some clothes, they were simple but sexy, since Alec wasn’t a big fan of flashy and sparkly but that was just another thing Magnus loved about Alec.

One day they were in school and everyone was talking about prom that was in a few months, Alec wasn’t sure about going because people would be trying to show each other up with their dresses or tuxedos. He also knew there would be alcohol and he didn’t drink, he had a list of reasons to not go until Magnus did the most romantic promposal ever. Magnus was waiting for Alec on the football field on a little stage and had revealed the most gorgeous tuxedos ever, Alec’s was a light blue with white and a gold undershirt and red tie and Magnus’s was a golden with blue and white undershirt and black tie, he had also sung cop car to Alec and when he finished got down one knee “Alec LightWood will let me Magnus Bane escort you to our senior prom?” Alec was a smiling and crying happy tears guy by now, and honestly how could he say no now? Alec walks over to Magnus and said “yes I will!” 

Magnus had smiled so big and happily as he had picked up Alec and kissed him, Alec was giggling from the spin as he kissed Magnus back, he had never been this happy in his life. Magnus smiles and puts Alec down as they pulled away. Alec smiles “baby, our tuxedos are stunning, you are amazing”

Magnus smiles “thanks baby, I wanted them to match our eyes and be something that no one else can find in stores”

Alec smiles “you never stop surprising me baby”

Magnus smiles “I never will stop surprising you baby”

The rest of the school day went by quickly, they took their tuxedos to their car and was going to put them in their closets until prom night, Magnus had already bought the tickets for them, they still had to get the roses to put on each other’s tuxedos but they would do that when it got closer to prom night that way the rose will be fresh and beautiful. Alec’s family was excited that Alec was going to prom and so was Magnus’s mom and dad, they could see the strong love between them and knew it would last forever no matter where life took them. 

Over the next few months, Magnus made sure they had their own room at the hotel so they would have privacy and be away from the craziness, Alec was grateful for that, he knew Magnus knew him so well, he was so blessed to have Magnus in his life and Magnus was so blessed to have Alec in his life.


	12. Goodbye Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus leaves for college. Let me know what you think

Magnus had made the prom special for him and Alec, he had been working a lot of shifts and told Alec that when Alec got to college a new car would be there for him. Alec was all smiles and speechless as he kissed Magnus deeply. Alec didn’t know that Magnus had already bought them an apartment close to campus and that they would be living together while they were at college. Graduation was a wonderful day filled with happiness, happy tears, some sad tears from the parents, food, drinks, music, dancing and gifts. It was also a goodbye party, Magnus was leaving that night, so Alec and Magnus spent every minute together and sharing kisses and saying I love you. Magnus had told Alec that Alec had an apartment close to campus but didn’t tell Alec he was going to be there when Alec got there in 3 days.

Alec was snuggled into Magnus “please don’t forget me” 

Magnus had his arms around Alec and kissed Alec’s head “I could never forget you”

Alec smiled softly as he kisses Magnus’s cheek “I’m going to miss you”

Magnus smiles softly “I’m going to miss you too” Magnus was going to get on the plane to Milan and get on the plane in MIlan to California to make it convincing and to keep the surprise.

Later that evening they were at the airport saying goodbye and sharing kisses and hugs. It was going to be so hard for Alec to be without Magnus but he knew their love would keep them together no matter where they were. Magnus boards his plane and it took off to Milan, Alec watched with tears flowing down his face as Magnus flew away from him, his best friend, true love and high school sweetheart was gone. Alec, Magnus’s parents and Alec’s family left the airport and headed home in complete silence, no one said a word. 

Magnus had landed in Milan and boarded to California and headed to California for school, he knew Alec was sad but he also knew that Alec would be so happy to see him when Alec got there in 3 days. Magnus landed many many more hours later and headed to the apartment to sleep, tomorrow he had orientation and to get his class schedule, then the next day he would start classes. He had a busy 2 days ahead of him before Alec got there. Magnus got to the apartment and went inside and sent everyone a good night and let them know he had gotten there safely message and fell asleep.


	13. Alec gets a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec arrives at college and gets a very special surprise. I put a question mark on how many chapters there will be because I'm not sure how many there will be. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think

Magnus had went through his orientation and gotten his schedule, he had morning classes which would mean a lot of coffee in the mornings but he would be back home by the afternoon, after he got his schedule, he went into town and got a laptop just for school purposes only, a messenger bag, fabrics, mannequins, needles, pins, pin cushions and everything he needed and he also got groceries for the apartment and stocked up on coffee. He took everything home and put his stuff for classes in a room and put the groceries up. He had classes the next morning and had dinner and went to bed early. He woke by 7 the next morning to his alarm and got everything he needed ready and fixed some coffee to go and headed to class.

Alec was leaving for California that day around 10am to get his ordination done and his class schedule and get settled into his apartment, he was going to get there around 3 that afternoon so he could get everything he needed for his classes not knowing Magnus was already there and has started classes. Magnus would draw the designs the teacher had said on his laptop and took notes, he was going to design the clothes at home as homework and bring them in the next morning, Magnus finished classes around 1pm and headed to the apartment and headed upstairs to pull up the designs on his laptop and got started. 

Alec’s plane landed around 2:45pm and headed to the apartment and pulls up a little bit later and got out. Magnus’s head shot up as he smiles, Alec was here as he went downstairs but not where Alec would see him as Alec walked in. Alec smiles as he looks around and thought ‘this place is beautiful’ Magnus smiles and snuck behind Alec and whispers in Alec’s ear “do you like it love?” Alec jumped and spun around as he smiles big and jumps in Magnus’s arms as he cries happy tears “oh my God love!”

Magnus smiles and chuckles as he spun Alec and kisses Alec, Alec was smiling and kissing Magnus as he giggles “hey love”

Alec smiles and looks at Magnus “You you said you were going to school in MIlan”

Magnus smiles at Alec “I was but I transferred here for school so we could be together in college, I couldn’t bare being away from you”

Alec smiles “oh my God! You are the sweetest love ever! I’m so happy love!” he kisses Magnus 

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec “I’m glad you’re so happy love”

Alec smiles and nuzzles into Magnus’s neck “this is wonderful love”

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec’s head “very wonderful love”

 

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus’s cheek, he felt like he was flying with happiness, he was at college with his love. 

Magnus smiles as they got everything Alec needed for his classes and went out for dinner to celebrate them being together again and all through college. They enjoyed a great dinner and Magnus paid for them. They enjoyed a wonderful evening and went to bed early, Alec was snuggled into Magnus, he was so happy to be at college with Magnus. Magnus woke up to his alarm and got dressed and made him some coffee to go and headed to classes with his designs. Alec got up the next morning and headed to orientation and got his schedule, he had afternoon classes which would put him getting home around 6 that evening, he knew Magnus was in class so he decided to cook them some lunch and have it ready for when Magnus got home. Magnus’s teachers loved his designs and was very impressed by the details he had done, Magnus smiled and thanks them.

Magnus was heading home as he bumps into someone “oh my God, I’m so sorry”

Ragnor smiles “it’s no problem, I’m terribly lost”

Magnus smiles “I can help you, I’m Magnus by the way”

Ragnor smiles “I’m Ragnor, did I miss morning classes?”

Magnus smiles “yes you did”

Ragnor smiles “it’s not my fault, my roommate turned off my alarm”

Magnus smiles “here give me your number and I’ll make sure you are up tomorrow”

Ragnor smiles “sounds great” he hands Magnus his phone as Magnus hands Ragnor his phone and they programmed their numbers in each other’s phones and hands the phones back to each other.

Magnus smiles “I’ll call you when I get up and bring you some coffee”

Ragnor smiles “sounds wonderful and thank you”

Magnus smiles “you’re welcome and have a great day”

Ragnor smiles “you too”

Magnus smiles as he walked in the apartment “hey love”

Alec smiles “hey love”

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus

Magnus smiles as they enjoyed a great lunch and spent time together before Alec started classes, Alec would watch as Magnus designed, he was amazed by how good Magnus was, he knew Magnus would be famous one day and people would be lining up to buy his clothes. Magnus had seen Alec’s drawings and knew Alec would be a famous artist. After Magnus finished his homework, they snuggled together on the couch and watched movies and had dinner and then went to bed holding each other all through night.


	14. A special anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I've been so quiet lately, I've been dealing with family problems and I have had mad writer's block but I wanted to give you a special chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)

Magnus and Alec were studying and working hard in college, Magnus, Ragnor and Alec had became great friends and they would hang out on the weekends and during school days Magnus would make sure Ragnor was up in time for school and would always have a cup of coffee for both them when they met up for classes. Magnus and Ragnor were top of their classes and Alec was top of his classes, they were really applying themselves in college. They went home on Thanksgiving and Christmas to be with their families, Magnus and Alec had been together for about 2 years and they were very happy together. 

It was their two year anniversary and Magnus had planned a special night out for him and Alec, he was going to ask Alec to marry him, yeah he was wanting to wait until after college but they could get married and still do college, and once they had started their careers start a family so yeah this could work, right? Magnus had made a romantic dinner for them at the apartment and he had the ring in his pocket, he could do this, he stopped smoking, he could ask Alec to marry him. He had decorated the apartment with roses of different colors for Alec and had prepared a grilled rib eye steak, loaded baked potato, mac and cheese, a honey roll and for dessert a triple chocolate cake with cream cheese icing and fresh fruit on top. He was anxious and hoped Alec would say yes. He had finished lighting the candles when he heard the door open. 

Alec smiles and walks in and looks around in awe, he had a wonderful boyfriend who he loved very much “love?”

Magnus smiles and walks out of the kitchen “hey darling, happy anniversary” 

Alec smiles and wraps his arms around Magnus “hey love, happy anniversary”

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus “this is so romantic love”

Magnus smiles “only the best for you darling”

Alec smiles “you’re so sweet love”

Magnus smiles and escorts Alec to dinner, he just hoped he didn’t lose the ring before the proposal.

Alec smiles “oh love, this is wonderful” he sat down as Magnus pulled out his chair 

Magnus smiles “I’m glad you like it darling” as he sits down “red or white wine darling?”

Alec smiles “mm red love” Since they had started college they had tried wine and actually enjoyed the taste and had a bottle on their one year anniversary but they never got drunk just one or two glasses and that was it.

Magnus smiles and poured them a glass and they started eating dinner. Alec smiles “this is so good love, you spoil me”

Magnus smiles “I will always spoil you darling, you deserve it and the world”

Alec smiles “I have the world with you love”

Magnus smiles at Alec “I have the world with you too darling”

Alec smiles at Magnus as they eat and drink, they had a delicious dinner and dessert. Magnus smiles even though he was nervous about the proposal, he was constantly making sure the ring was in his pocket without Alec noticing. After dinner and dessert, Magnus cleaned the kitchen and took Alec’s hand and got down on one knee.

Alec smiles and gasped “love”

Magnus smiles “my darling Alexander, my beautiful love, you are my everything and I love you so much. That first day we met, I knew you would be my true love, and I was right, you were my high school sweetheart and you always will be, I switched colleges to be close to you because I couldn’t bare being away from you for so long and it was best decision I have ever made, because every minute with you is more magical than before and you inspired me to stop smoking and I love you with everything in this world, I see us being together for many more happy years and one day getting married and starting a family with you, my darling Alexander will you marry me?” he opened the box and revealed a gorgeous gold and blue diamond ring with rubies around the diamond engagement ring.

Alec was smiling and crying happy tears “yes I will my love!” 

Magnus smiles and slid the ring on Alec’s finger and picks up Alec and kisses him as he spun him, Alec smiles and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck as he kisses Magnus, they were engaged, he couldn’t believe it, he was so happy and couldn’t wait to marry Magnus.

Magnus smiles and put Alec down “my beautiful fiance”

Alec smiles “my beautiful fiance” 

Magnus smiles and held Alec close to him

Alec smiles and wraps his arms around Magnus “my love”

Magnus smiles “my darling”

They celebrated the rest of their anniversary with dancing and kisses, it was so exciting that they were engaged, they couldn’t wait to tell their families that they were getting married. They were going home for Thanksgiving in a few months, they would tell everyone then. But right now they were going to spend time together and get through classes until they went home for the holiday.


End file.
